com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
CoM base (1)
The CoM Base at the start of the story. It is an underground old military bunker that has been remoddeled to the groups liking and needs. Location/ Geography: The base is located hidden deep in a forest near an unnamed city where the Group's members go for daily shopping and most of the missions you can experience at the start of the story. Country wise its in a fictional country where the main langauge is english, It may be part of the USA but it can also be independend or part of the EU, it all depends on the story/ canon setting. The forest is an ancient one and nearly untouched by man (aside the bunker) making it the perfect hiding spot as its impossible to know what is where and possess many spots that are unknown to many people. On one side there is the exit to the city directly with a more open spot for picnics, but on the other side of the forest you can find a large cliff with a Alcove hidden in a hard to find open spot between two cliff sides (it is hard to spot due to the way the cliffs around it are shape, resulting that from nearly all angles no one can see the opening between the cliffs while driving on the road there, the only ways to find it is either to know where it is or to walk on the road and explore the area at leisure (which is forbidden by law due to the road) The front entrace, the one inside the forest is hidden by a secret trap door, the door is hidden by a large rock, there is a hidden panel behind some moss to open it by imputting the access code which makes the rock open by a machine. The rear entrance is located in the alcove and is hidden by a hologram which covers up the machine powered door, this is also the Base its Garage exit. The original Location used to be a large cave, making the forest entrance a hole in the ground and the Alcove the origial entrance. However When CoM was build the Alcove entrace had been closed off by a large wall that was made to mimic the cliff wall as the military tried to close off and hide away the base, making the forest entrance the only real way in. Interrior: The base is made from many tunnels which connect to various sections and rooms but it is all located around the same general area as it was build inside a cave. Interrior explanations: *'E '''is the forest entrance stairs *'L Is the liming room *'''K is the Kitchen *'W '''each is a 2 person bathroom with full instalation, the one in the lower section even has a sauna for everyone at the same time. *'Me''' is the med room* *'T '''is the Training room* *'H is a heavily re-enforced room* ** is a secret door opened with a secret combination order of panels to press. *'C '''is a cave area *'ST 'is the groups armored storage area* *'Sc is the security monitor room *'P' is the base its power generator* *'Mc '''is the master computer room* *'S''' is the staircase to the lower section (its a U stair) *'G' the the base hanger/ garage *'D, M, Ru, R, I, J '''are the rooms for Drake, Mech, Runa, Rain, Inari and Janet (respectively) * Aside the walls where the secret door is located, all diagnonal/ croaked walls are cave walls * all these rooms are fitted with special enforced doors for various defensive purposes '''Me' is for bio-epidemic protection T''' is due to during training its important that the walls and door can keep the forces inside. '''H is heavy door that can only be opened from the outside, made to keep inside everything that gets locked in St '''is in case someone gets past the secret door, its password encrypted and armored to prevent theft '''P is is in case someone gets past the secret door, its password encrypted and armored to protect the generator from sabotage Mc is in case someone gets past the secret door, its password encrypted and armored to protect the master computer from any one that wish to steal intel or sabotage. (only Drake and Mech know the password of the Master computer room, Mech due to maintenance and programming so it keeps working properly, Drake due to all other matters such as file management of those they have met) Contents: Here will come various matters you can find in the base, such as the contents of the hangar: Hangar; *multi-person jeep : A 6 people all terrein vehicle with an flat part on the back that if you hold on tight could hold 1 or 2 more people. : It has no steering wheel as it needs someone with a power to connect to or mentually control a electrical machine (such as Mech ) *motorbike (belongs to Rain ) History: The base was originally a military base Build in a cave by the country's own army but has been abandoned At the end of the second world war. It seemed to have been a research center for making tanks and such but also some other secret projects. At the end of the war they build wall and made it mimic the cliff's natural build to close the hangar and hide that it has ever existed, they closed the forest door by hiding it so if ever they needed a place they could still enter it. After being abandoned its data was recorded in a secured military computer where Mech accidentally hacked into and found the file. As they were looking for a possible base Mech downloaded the file and deleted it while clearing the register, basically making it non-existing for the military and taking the base for themself. While rebuilding the place the members of CoM found an other section of the cave that for some reason has not been included into the base construction (likely cause they already had everything they needed and using more space would only draw more attention to the construction) They decided to add some walls and create some more rooms in the cave and place a secret door as the contents of the rooms would be important enough to hide it in case of intruders. From there on it was CoM's base and home Category:CoM Category:Canon-0 Category:Locations Category:Admin only Category:All Category:Drake Baku